


Got Your Wires Crossed

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Love Confessions, M/M, Moaning, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wire Play, everything i will ever write has a love confession in it, oh boy where do i start, pretty much, when you're fixing your best friend's wires but unexpected things start happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Geordi observed Data’s stomach area, taking careful note of the four or five places he saw misalignment. He sat down on the couch next to Data and reached over to gently maneuver one of the wires into place, but as soon as he touched it, Data took in a sharp breath and Geordi drew back.“What’s wrong?” he asked, eyes snapping to the android’s face before noticing something odd. Was that a blush? Data’s cheeks seemed tinted slightly yellow.“I presume that the sensation associated with touching that particular wire is a fluke of some kind. You can continue.”“Data. Am I hurting you?”“No, Geordi. I simply did not expect the feeling the contact would generate,” Data replied.“Okay, but if you’re uncomfortable you need to stop me. We’ll figure something else out instead.” Geordi felt as if he weren’t telling him the whole truth, judging by Data’s slightly breathless tone.





	Got Your Wires Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> This idea and premise is originally elimgayrak's headcanons from Tumblr that I played with a bit

“Geordi, I believe that some of the wiring in my abdominal area has been damaged by the recent altercation with the Elgan colony. Is it possible that you come to my quarters to assist me with repairs?” Data asked after the away team had beamed aboard. 

“Of course, Data, I’ll be there right away,” Geordi had responded. 

Now, Data was sitting upright on the only couch in his quarters, shirtless, the wiring in the surrounding area where his stomach would be (were he a Human) completely exposed. It disturbed Geordi in a way, knowing this was essentially the equivalent of seeing his best friend injured. His concern must have shown on his face when he approached, because Data gave him a look that was just minutely expressive enough to be called ‘fond’ if one was observant enough to notice. 

“I do not feel pain,” Data reminded him. 

“I know. I still don’t like seeing any part of you… hurt, so to speak.” 

Ever as collected as always, Data replied, “I assure you I will be fine. Some of the wiring simply needs realigning or untangling.” 

Geordi observed Data’s stomach area, taking careful note of the four places he saw misalignment. He sat down on the couch next to Data and reached over to gently maneuver one of the wires into place, but as soon as he touched it, Data took in a sharp breath and Geordi drew back. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, eyes snapping to the android’s face before noticing something odd. Was that a blush? Data’s cheeks seemed tinted slightly yellow. 

“I presume that the sensation associated with touching that particular wire is a fluke of some kind. You can continue.” 

“Data. Am I hurting you?” 

“No, Geordi. I simply did not expect the feeling the contact would generate,” Data replied. 

“Okay, but if you’re uncomfortable you need to stop me. We’ll figure something else out instead.” Geordi felt as if he weren’t telling him the whole truth, judging by Data’s slightly breathless tone. 

Geordi resumed realigning the wire, this time more deliberately touching it to put it back in its original location quickly before letting go, and he swore he heard Data give a very breathy, light moan, like an exhale that had gone wrong. When Geordi looked up, Data’s eyes had fluttered shut for only a brief moment. 

“You’re sure you want me to continue?” he pressed Data harder to tell him what was happening. 

“Yes,” Data nodded shortly, “it is likely only that wire which is malfunctioning.” 

Geordi acquiesced and moved on to the next spot that was knotted just a few inches over. This time, he knew he would have to apply firmer pressure to get the pieces apart and back into place. He reached out and began untangling the lines when Data’s whole body jerked, his head thrown back, and his hips canted forward into nothingness. And Geordi very suddenly understood the magnitude of his mistake. 

There was a brief moment of absolute silence. He jerked his hands away from Data’s circuitry and barely managed to bury his urge to run out of the room. Instead he stood up abruptly and began spewing a hardly thought through apology that probably sounded something like a child babbling. Geordi didn’t know. He couldn’t hear himself speaking over the blood pounding in his ears. 

“Oh no Data, I’m so sorry, I should have known, please forgive me, I would never, I mean, ever, take advantage of you and I hope you accept my apology, I didn’t know, if you would like to, I completely understand filing a report, I just-I can leave. I’ll-“ 

Data surprised him by grabbing his hand and addressing him breathlessly. 

“Geordi, the wires in this part of my system must be associated with some sensitivity settings I was previously unaware of as well. It is no fault of your own. I do need these wires realigned, and there is no one else I would rather have to help me. I am not offended, but if you are uncomfortable, of course you may go.” 

Geordi swore he was going to pass out, because his head was spinning and he was trying very hard to will away the obvious signs of attraction to his best friend that he was going to start to exhibit very soon. Especially if Data kept reacting like that. On the daily, he was able to suppress his romantic attraction to Data, but this? This was unprecedented. 

“Okay. Okay, Data. Of course I’ll help.” 

He set out to put his hands to work, face absolutely burning with the knowledge that Data was going to have a physical reaction; that he was practically pleasuring the guy who he’d secretly been crushing on for years now. 

Geordi firmly snapped a wire into place. Data whined. Geordi could see him getting hard too, meaning whatever sensitivity settings he was fiddling with here could result in Data’s sexuality program starting on its own. 

Geordi unwound two wires that were smushed together. 

Data bit his lip. 

Geordi directed another wire into place. 

Data moaned quietly. 

Geordi straightened a bent wire, maybe with a little more direct contact than he needed to. 

Data gasped. 

“I need to be closer to you to fix this last line,” Geordi said, hardly in a tone above a whisper. He was almost lying. It would be easier, yes, if he were closer, but he didn’t /need/ it. It felt like he did, though. When all Data did was nod and flush a brighter yellow, Geordi got brave and swung one of his thighs over so he was in Data’s lap and let out a shaky breath. He saw the same fondness in Data’s eyes from earlier behind the haze of his physical reactions. 

Geordi tore his eyes away from Data’s and focused on the last mangled wire. When it clicked into place, he ran his index finger down it one more time anyway and looked up. Data seemed beside himself in physical sensation for a brief moment, his eyes shut; completely wrapped up in his own feeling, not worrying about being human or anything else and he was beautiful. 

When Data opened his eyes, Geordi told him the repairs were done. 

“You can leave if you want, Geordi, but it is my understanding of Human behavior that one rarely goes about leaving a room in a state like this.” 

“Data?” 

“Yes?” 

“Do you want to keep going?” 

“I am simply relying on–“ 

“No, do /you/ want this?” Geordi ventured. 

“Yes,” Data murmured. 

“Yeah? Do you like this?” Geordi asked, running a finger down one of Data’s more prominent lines. 

“/Yes/,” Data whined, pressing his forehead against Geordi’s. Their lips met in a kiss that was surprisingly gentle given the raging amount of attraction between them at the current moment and Geordi sighed into the kiss before breaking it. 

“Ask me for what you want?” it was more of a question than a demand. 

“Please, Geordi, ohhh, touch my wires again, it feels so good,” Data was thrusting up against him fully now, his hard cock rutting against Geordi’s own neglected erection. They kissed again, Geordi still running his fingers down Data’s circuits and Data’s hands resting on Geordi’s hips. 

“You’re so lovely. You have to know how much I care for you, Data, you’re so, so, oh, stars, you feel good,” Geordi murmured and he tapped a wire. 

“Ah, Geordi, you are special to me as well–“ Data began before being cut off by a moan, “No one has ever touched me like this, or made me feel like this.” Data’s hands moved to pull Geordi forward further and he thrust his hips more forcefully. 

“Oh, fuck, Data, no one’s ever going to again, please, please be mine, let me do this with you forever,” Geordi whined. 

“Yes,” Data breathed. 

“Can you come like this? Can you come from me touching your wiring alone? Stars, I want you to, sweetheart, please, please come for me, Data.” 

“Geordi!” the android’s body spasmed in ecstasy before answering the question by coming in his uniform. 

“Fuck,” Geordi moaned, watching his lover soil his uniform while he still perched atop his lap, hard and leaking into his own slacks, knowing Data’s sexual programing would probably turn off now. It was okay, he could take care of himself. 

“Let me help you,” Data offered after recovering from his orgasm. 

“You don’t have to,” Geordi said. 

“I find that I would very much like to,” Data replied. Geordi nodded and Data took Geordi’s hard cock out of his uniform pants and underwear. He looked fucking obscene, cock flushed so dark and leaking against Data’s pale hand that was now working him steadily. 

“Ohhhh. I’m not going to– nghh– I’m not going to last, I don’t want to get anything in your system, we should change positions,” Geordi choked out. 

Suddenly Data had picked him up and set him back down on the couch, and was sinking to his knees in front of him. 

“You can come in my mouth. Additionally, I have no gag reflex,” Data informed him smugly before deepthroating him and pulling back to suck on the head of his cock. 

“Fuck, I love you,” Geordi said, and was lost, coming into Data’s mouth. Moments later, Geordi was hauling Data back up to kiss him again. 

“That was amazing,” Geordi noted as they laid fucked out on the couch. 

“I do agree that it was uniquely enjoyable. I will have to adjust my sensitivity settings appropriately now that I am aware I have such a function,” Data mused. “Geordi, you are aware that this will be an unusual relationship between us should we choose to pursue one. I am not Human and will not be able to offer you everything a Human can.” 

“I know, Data. But I like you for you. Always have.”

“I am partial to you too,” Data admitted. After a beat of silence he added, “Perhaps next time we can visit your quarters instead. It is my understanding this type of thing between lovers typically requires a bed.” 

Geordi smiled and kissed Data’s cheek. /Lovers/. “Of course, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeet! am I right?? haha ao3 should be called sorrymom.com 
> 
> anyways I adore comments, lemme know what you think?


End file.
